1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to the playing of media, and more specifically relates to ways for aggregating multiple media streams to a user to provide a custom media experience according to specified user preferences.
2. Background Art
Television networks often provide coverage for many large-scale events, such as sporting events or concerts. The viewer of a television event can only view the camera views the television network decides to broadcast. There is no choice of different views or perspectives according to user preferences. The user is basically stuck with the presentation of the event that the television network provides. Without a way to customize the presentation of an event according to user preferences, viewers of the event will not have a choice to receive a customized media stream, but will be stuck with the single universal presentation that is broadcast to all subscribers of the network that is broadcasting the event.